


Interruptions

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: Secret relationships were so much more fun in stories, Izaya learned.





	Interruptions

Izaya felt somewhat cheated by literature. He had read quite a few stories in his lifetime, and all the ones that had involved some form of forbidden and/or secret relationships portrayed them as being tantalizing and illicit. Thrilling, in a way. And of course, that appealed to him, because he loved that kind of thing. He loved a good adrenaline rush at the knowledge he was getting away with something. So when he began this little thing with Shizuo, and the two of them had agreed for it to be kept private for now, he had been somewhat excited. Everyone would be fooled by the little hate act they were keeping up, yet they would be none the wiser to what scandalous things were going down behind closed doors!

But, unfortunately, as he had quickly found out, having a secret relationship of this manner was not fun or exciting at all. In fact, all a secret relationship was was a series of small joys that had to be prematurely squashed for the sake of secrecy. 

He thought he and Shizuo could pull it off, he really did. After all, he was a goddamn informant for cripes sake! Secrets were supposed to be his specialty! But keeping this particular secret under wraps was harder than he ever could have imagined, both on him, and his dick. 

He saw why he never added romance or sex in his life before this. It was freaking stressful. 

Groaning, he thought of all of the disasters that had befallen on both Shizuo and him the past month.

* * *

The first time had probably been the closest call of them yet, mainly because they were being reckless.

It had begun with a chase. Standard affair, throw a few insults back and forth, throw a few objects, and then take off. They were practically masters at playing the scenario by now. However, this chase scene wasn’t another one of Shizuo’s attempts to violently murder him. No, instead, the two of them were running to get away from prying eyes. 

By the time they were approaching Izaya’s apartment, the two of them were sweating, having run all the way from Ikebukuro to Shinjuku in one solid sprint. Honestly, Izaya had wanted the two of them to run all the way back up to his apartment, so they could have the comfort of his air conditioning and his bed to go along with what he had in mind, but it seemed as if Shizuo was too impatient to wait that long.

Before Izaya could figure out what was going on, the blond had actually managed to actually grab Izaya by the hood of his coat, and practically dragged him like an animal into a nearby alleyway. Before Izaya could complain at the rather rough treatment, Shizuo was attacking his lips, killing any complaints that Izaya was going to say. 

He pressed Izaya against the brick wall of the building, slightly out of view of everyone else, giving them a seclusion. The gritty stone felt uncomfortable on his back and Izaya wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about fucking right out in the open, but Shizuo’s hand crawling up his shirt, his warm fingers leaving pleasant trails up the informant’s stomach and chest, was beginning to make him think that he could live with it.

Shizuo used his other hand to grab Izaya’s shirt front, pulling him closer so that their half-hard erections brushed, causing Izaya to shiver. Smiling wickedly like a wolf, Shizuo murmured inches away from his lips, “Caught you, flea.”

“Seems like you have Shizu-chan,” Izaya purred, reaching up to touch Shizuo’s cheek with one hand, red eyes challenging, “What are you going to do about it?”

Shizuo opened his mouth to answer, when suddenly a black shadowy substance flew in between them. Before Izaya could even flinch, the stuff was already pushing him back roughly, knocking him into the brick wall painfully, causing a jarring pain to his head. Ouch. What the hell?

Turning his head, he saw Celty poised on her motorcycle, helmet off and her black, shadow-like tendrils coming out of the void in her neck. Despite having no head, she looked visibly distressed, typing voraciously on her phone.

“What the hell, Celty-chan?” Shizuo barked from the other side of the shadow, annoyance clearly in his voice. Izaya was also annoyed, but his heart was also pounding, wondering how much the dullahan had actually saw. He hoped there wasn’t too noticable of a flush on his cheeks. If she pointed it out, he could easily blame it on the run, but if she saw what had just went down only seconds ago...

The dullahan held up her phone, the text explaining, “I saw you guys chasing after each other and I had to make sure you didn’t kill each other. Shizuo, terrible as Izaya is, you don’t need his blood on your hands.”

Relief flooded through Izaya immediately. Okay, she hadn’t saw. That was good. She thought they were fighting and that Shizuo had been about to kill him. Ha! As if he would let Shizuo get this close if that was the case. Also, terrible?

Oh well, he didn’t have time to worry about such things. He had to keep the act up. 

Looking at Celty and then Shizuo, Izaya taunted, “Aww, Shizu-chan, you don’t want to make your mother upset by beating poor little me up, right? I guess you should go along with her or you might get banned from having ice cream!” 

He desperately hoped Shizuo could tell he was putting up an act.

Shizuo threw him a scowl, staring at him in the eyes. To the average eye, they were simply trying to kill each other with their glares alone. However, the message in the other’s eyes was loud and clear to the both of them:

‘Next time.’

Finally, Shizuo spat, “Fuck you, louse.” Then with that, he began padding away, hands in pockets, Celty slowly wheeling after him with her bike. When the two of them were out of sight, Izaya let out a sigh, out of both relief and disappointment, and padded dejectedly to his apartment to go handle the painful case of blue balls he had suffocating in his skinny jeans at the moment.

* * *

The first time, he knew, they deserved it in a way. After all, they had borderline been about to do it outside. Even if Celty hadn’t found him, that didn’t mean no one else would’ve. Izaya had somehow managed to avoid being arrested this long, and he definitely didn’t need his first charge to be public indecency. Not only would he never be able to live that down, but everyone would find out about the secret. 

So through text messages that same night, they had both agreed if they were going to have sex, no matter how turned on they were, they would have to save it until they were inside one of their apartments, or at least, a private room. After a little bit more conversation, they decided their next rendezvous point would be at Yokohama.

After the near embarrassment that was that day, they had both decided it was a sign that maybe they shouldn’t jump immediately to fucking like a bunch of rabbits and perhaps they should try a little bit more of a slow approach. They would have dinner first, a good distance away from both Ikebukuro and Shinjuku. Heck, if they were too lazy to go back, they could get a hotel there and have their fun right afterwards. It seemed like a good plan at the time.

They set a date, Izaya made sure they had a reservation at the restaurant, and things seemed to be going well.

The two of them took a cab, got to the restaurant, got their table. Everything was going smoothly. 

Izaya had practically breathed with relief then. The first time had been a fluke, a mishap. A funny story to tell later. This was the real deal. No dullahans would be interrupting this. 

They had ordered their drinks and had began talking for a bit, when Izaya decided he would take a quick bathroom break. Excusing himself, he ambled over to the bathroom, did his business, and was just about to head back, when suddenly, his phone buzzed. Annoyance crossed over him immediately, his first thought being that it was work. He had told Shiki, Namie, his sisters, and Kida not to text him today unless something drastic happened, like his apartment caught fire or he was being accused of murder. He opened his phone and was surprised to see that the message was from Shizuo. All it said was an ominous:

‘Oh no.’ 

Izaya immediately felt confused and sent a three question marks back to express that. Creeping slightly to poke his head out of the bathroom door, he craned his neck and saw Kadota, Erika, and Walker sitting next to Shizuo, who had a small, friendly, but entirely uncomfortable and forced smile on as they chatted with him.

He ducked with head back into the bathroom quickly, like a scared mole. Shit, shit, shit. Why were they there?

He knew Kadota, Walker, and Erika had a tendency to travel around when they felt like it but why here of all places? Why did they have to show up to the exact restaurant that he and Shizuo were in?

Figuring they would go away eventually, Izaya decided to awkwardly mill around the bathroom, poking his head out every now and again to see if they had left yet. But every time he hopefully stuck his head out, he was crushed to see that they were still there. Jesus, couldn’t Shizuo get rid of them?

He waited and waited and waited some more, until finally, Shizuo sent him a text that said,

‘They aren’t going to leave.’ 

Part of him wanted to text back for Shizuo to try harder, but he had a strong feeling the blond was right. Sighing through his nose in disappointment, Izaya was already beginning to formulate petty revenge plots. Perhaps he should slash Kadota’s tires. That would be good. That stupid van was like Kadota’s baby. 

But before he could do that, he had to escape. 

He patiently waited until a waiter walked by and then stealthily kept behind the guy, successfully managing to avoid Walker, Erika, and Kadota’s gaze and escape outside, where once again he felt utterly let down. 

By the end of the night, when Shizuo finally escaped and Izaya had wasted hours of his life people-watching, Shizuo was too tired to do much else than go back in the cab with him and go home. According to him, Erika, Walker, and Kadota had showed up randomly, spotted him, had seen the extra seat, and then had eagerly asked if he had a date. Like the idiot he was, Shizuo had said yes and that his date was freshening up in the bathroom. So, Erika, deciding to be nosy, decided to sit down and stay until she saw who the lucky lady (or “gentleman,” she didn’t judge) was. Apparently Kadota had tried to pry her away, but Erika was persistent. And wherever Erika stayed, Walker stayed. If Izaya were Kadota, he would’ve just left the two fools and drove off, but apparently he was bound by some loyalty to them, so he had reluctantly stayed as well. 

So then, Shizuo was trapped. They had stayed there waiting for this date to show up, and then had stayed even longer to “comfort” Shizuo for his date supposedly ditching him, offering to buy him drinks. 

Izaya had shook his head sympathetically. He was still kind of mad, especially since he had to wander around Yokohama with nothing to do and no one to talk to, but he could imagine being with those three had to have been a painful experience. 

He also felt kind of bad hearing that Kadota had been one of the few who tried to get Erika and Walker away seeing as he had made sure to slash three of his tires and a bunch of the man’s seat upholstery before he left. Kind of.

Another part of him had admittedly, found it incredibly satisfying.

* * *

The third time had probably been the cruelest, seeing as it had lead them on. Because for a while, things had been going so good. 

They had been making out. That had been nice.

Both he and Shizuo had managed to strip off their shirts, which had been a good start, leaving only the bare expanses of their chests exposed.

Their hands had been slowly sliding all over each other, trying to find the others weak points so they could cause the other to moan. That had been fun. 

An excitement and air of confidence was beginning to form in the room. This was furthest they had ever gotten. 

Nothing could ruin this…

Or so Izaya had foolishly thought. 

Suddenly, one of Izaya’s phone rang. Both of them pulled apart, annoyed. Part of Izaya considered ignoring it, but seeing as it was coming from his personal phone, he figured he might as well see who it was from.

Grabbing it and checking the caller id, he quickly said, “It’s my parents. I gotta take this one. If they’re calling me that means either someone in the family is dead or that they need something.”

Shizuo reluctantly nodded and hung back, allowing Izaya some space. 

Flicking open his phone and hoping they just needed him to scan something or something like that, Izaya greeted his parents and listened to what they had to say. Shizuo couldn’t hear the full conversation, but he was sure by the bits and pieces the blond was hearing, that he was feeling just as much despair as he was.

“Why do I have to watch my sisters? Can’t they watch themselves. They’re fourteen! … I am going to be busy with work, can’t you hire a nanny or something? … Mhm… yeah, okay, but I don’t see why... ugh, fine, I’ll take them. Yeah, goodbye.” Then with that he snapped his phone shut unnecessarily hard, as if to punctuate his anger and annoyance.

Looking at Shizuo with as much despair and apologeticness as he could, he said, “You gotta leave. My sisters are coming in five minutes.”

Shizuo nodded and promised to meet him at some other point. Despite how nice Shizuo had been about it all, the disappointment had been clear in his eyes. 

As far as Izaya saw it though, Shizuo was by far the luckier of the two them. He at least got to go home and jack off. Izaya was stuck not only with the blue balls… but he had to deal with the knowledge he would have to watch his sisters that weekend.

* * *

The final straw had happened a week later, though. 

The catalyst was begging to happen, seeing as trying to even rendezvous with Shizuo had been a pain. He had wandered to Ikebukuro to try Shizuo’s apartment seeing as his own was obviously cursed, but the minute he saw Shizuo and had went to go and meet him, his boss Tom had also spotted Shizuo, waving him over and forcing Izaya to run away. He tried again the next day and of course, Kadota was “surprise visiting” that day, forcing him to walk all the way back. 

And while Shinra’s offhand joke about him being “rather close” with Shizuo was probably just a verbal jab, Izaya had actually avoided Shizuo that day, in case the suspicion was real.

But eventually, they got together, fled to Izaya’s apartment, and began the process. 

It was practically a recreation of last week… but they miraculously had managed to get even further. Izaya had half expected a meteorite to crash in his apartment when Shizuo had managed to strip him down to his underwear. But that wasn’t all. Shizuo was actually naked and was straddling his hips, looming over him with a sexy smirk and a look of hunger on his eyes. Izaya had felt an excited smirk creep up on his own face, his heart beating against his ribcage in excitement.

He felt the hand Shizuo had on his stomach begin to slide lower and lower and lower until...

A knock made them freeze. 

“Izaya, are you in there? I don’t know if you’re getting dressed or something, and if you are, please for the sake of my eyes, stay in there. But since Seiji is hanging out with that bitch tonight, I decided to stay and cook dinner for you.” Namie’s voice said, through the door.

Izaya resisted the urge to scream bloody murder, quickly yelling back “Alright” and telling her thanks as convincingly as he could manage, when really he wanted to leap out of his window and smash himself on the pavement below. This was it. If his goddamn secretary was cockblocking him now…

Shizuo was already moving off of him, disappointment evident once again, probably wondering how he was going to escape from Izaya’s apartment without Namie noticing. But before he could stand up completely, Izaya, inspired by a rare bout of anger, grabbed him, and hissed, “Tomorrow, I am scheduling the both of us a getaway. Just you and me. No more relatives. No more friends. No interruptions at all. There will be no one but us for a whole week. Sound good?”

Shizuo looked dumbstruck, but quickly nodded, causing Izaya to grin. He already had a resort in mind that would be perfect for that kind of thing. It had hot springs and nice rooms and he could easily afford renting it out completely...

His pleasant thoughts were interrupted when Shizuo tentatively asked, “But wouldn’t the two of us disappearing for a week, conveniently at the same time look suspicious to people?”

Izaya stared at him for a moment with a deadpan look before saying, “Shizu-chan…”

“Yes?”

“Take a good look at my face. Do you think I or my weeping dick give a damn anymore if people discover us?”

Shizuo nodded quickly and said, “Point taken.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you were one of the fourteen people who saw this fic last night before I deleted it, congrats. I accidentally forgot a scene and did a tad more editing. One person even left a nice comment, and whoever it was, thank you! I did see it and it made me happy!
> 
> Well, this was stupid... but it was new territory for me! I don't write sexual content very often (this was pretty tame but...), and I rarely write from Izaya's perspective (a realization that I had last week that horrifies me!)... and so I made this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> As always, critique is wanted and if you see a grammar error, please tell me!


End file.
